Dragonball Xenoverse: Courage rising
by Drake Vallion
Summary: Dragon ball xenoverse but instead of the normal 5 races the main character is a Catgirl otherwise pretty much flloes the main story rated T for violence and some language
1. Chapter 1

Prolouge: your wish has been granted

 **? Pov**

"You are being summoned" A booming voice spoke I was then surrounded by a blinding white light these are the first things I can remember other than my name and how to fight. When the light cleared I was someplace strange it was like a small city as I looked around I glanced up and saw a huge dragon "Ahhhhh" I screamed it then spoke in the booming voice from earlier "your wish has been granted, until the next summoning."

 **Trunks Pov**

"Mighty Shenron we need a warrior one who can help stop these changes in time" I said "Very well" the dragon spoke. A light appeared when it cleared I saw a girl probably not much older than 16 then I noticed something else. She had strawberry blonde hair and wore a blue shirt and brown cargo pants she was except for two things her ears were like those of a cat and she had a tail as well ' _she doesn't look like much of a warrior but looks_ can _be deceiving only one way to know for sure'_

 **? Pov**

After the dragon vanished I noticed a man with purple hair and a sword walking towards me "where am I" I asked. "You're surprised I'm sure but I'll explain everything to you later" this was not helping "for now let me test your power" as he rushed at me with his sword drawn. I instinctively ducked underneath the attack and rose back up with an uppercut delivered to his torso knocking him back a bit "Not bad he said but were not done yet he said as he rushed at me again _'same trick is not gonna work twice here'_ I thought as I repeatedly dodged his attacks then I thought of something and shot up into the air _'I can fly good to know now what else can I do'_ then I remembered something I had learned and began to focus my bodies energy into my next move "meteor crash!" I shouted as I rushed towards unleashing a flurry of punches and kicks sending him flying again. To my dismay he still wasn't finished "are you kidding me" I said a bit exhausted "your still holding something back" he said _'what does he mean I can't think of… wait I have one more thing I can try I need to rest a bit first though'_ I then felt a tug behind me and noticed he had managed to grab my tail and started to spin me around by it and threw me into a pillar of some kind immediately upon getting back up my ears flattened and my tail started twitching slightly "ok now I'm mad" I said as I once again focused my energy this time something felt different as the aura surrounding me started to turn red "Kaioken" I shouted as I rushed towards him the look of shock one his face was amusing "how does she—" he managed to start before I crashed into him delivering a powerful punch to his face knocking him out. The aura faded from around me and I smiled proudly I then sat down next to him and waited for him to wake up

An hour later

I had gotten bored waiting so I climbed a nearby tree and started to take a nap I then heard a groan from the ground and saw the man starting to awaken "well looks like your awake now" I called from my perch in the tree "sorry for hitting you so hard but ya know you shouldn't have grabbed my tail" "yeah I guess I got a bit carried away mind telling me where you learned to fight like that?" he asked my ears went down. "I wish I could but I don't remember much of anything before I wound up here" "oh I'm sorry" he said "do you at least remember your name"? he asked. I smiled "yes my name is Suzume, Suzume Yuki and yours" I responded. "My name is Trunks" he said I jumped down from my branch in the tree "well trunks I have one thing to say to you" I said eyeing his trench coat "yes what is it?" he asked I quickly rushed towards him effortlessly pulling off his coat and putting it on myself in one fluid motion. "Yoink!" I said as I ran off laughing.

 **Trunks Pov**

 _'She's really who shenron chose to save us'_ I thought as I began to chase after her _'I have a feeling this is gonna be Interesting.'_

 **A/n**

 **Drake: this is an idea I've been playing with for a while now since this is the first chapter it will be a bit shorter than normal and a thanks to Smileplease91 and Ace 5niper 117 for heling with the creation of my O.C Suzume Yuki feel free to leave a review letting me know what you think please no flames though**

 **Suzume: hey you forgot a disclaimer so I'll do it Drake Vallion does not own dragon ball dragon ball z or dragon ball gt it is owned by Akira Toriyama. Now if you excuse me *runs off being chased by Trunks***

 **Drake: … well see you next chapter**


	2. Training

Chapter 1 : First mission and training

 **Suzume** **Pov**

After Chasing me around the city trunks finally gave up "fine keep the coat" he said exhausted. I smiled and said "thank you." "As I tried saying earlier" he continued "I need a strong warrior to help me with protecting history I was going to give you a tour of the city but well…" he said rubbing the back of his head "we kind ran around almost the entire city twice during that little chase." At this I laughed "well you said almost so I assume there is something left to show." "Yes the time nest, follow me." I followed him to a place with a lot more greenery than everywhere else "this is the time nest it's here we can monitor the flow of history kept in these scrolls" he said as he motioned towards all the scrolls in the room. He then held up one glowing in a purple aura. "the glow on this one means history has been distorted" he handed it to me "you can use it to travel to the distortion" "okay Trunks I got this" I said as I was surrounded by a light

Age 761

I heard a voice shout out and felt an energy building and heard a shout "Gohan no" as the light cleared I saw a man with long spiky black hair about to blast a child who I assumed was Gohan so I rushed forward and shielded him "Gah" I let out a scream of pain as I took the full force of the attack "you think it's okay to pick on children" I growled as my ears flattened and my tail started twitching "I'll show you!" I said as I shrugged off the pain from his attack and rushed him the momentary surprise leaving an opening as I delivered a kick to his stomach "just who do you think you are" he said getting back up immediately I then heard a voice to me left "Goku get up she can't beat him alone" I looked and to my surprise saw a green guy helping another guy with black spiky hair up. "yeah I know piccolo" while I was distracted the other guy flew towards me and landed a punch to my gut "ugh" I said "that all you got" I said "as a matter of fact" he said as his hands glowed with energy "DOUBLE SUNDAY!" he shouted and two powerful beams of energy blasted towards me "Watch out!" The one called Goku shouted. But it was too late I took the full force of the blasts. "Owwwww" I said "stand back for now you can't take another hit like that you've done enough for now" I heard trunks voice "trunks where are you?" I said "there is a communicator in the coat it's how I'm speaking to you now" he said. "fine but if I see an opening I'm taking it" I said I then felt an energy building and looked towards Goku and noticed he was getting ready to use a powerful attack he then said "Kamehameha" and unleashed a powerful blast at the other guy and he took it full force _'now'_ I flew right up to him and focused all my remaining energy "energy blast volley" I shouted and unleashed a barrage of energy blasts at point blank "Damn it" the other guy said as Goku grabbed him from behind holding him in place "Piccolo now" he shouted "right" I then noticed is energy was building to exponential levels "Special Beam Cannon" he shouted and a spiral beam of energy pierced through Goku and the other guy "great history should revert to normal" trunks said as I was again surrounded by the light.

 **Present time**

"Welcome back" trunks said as I brushed past him my ears still flat and my tail twitching "was it something I said" I heard him say as I stormed out of the time nest and headed towards the nearest tree "Damn it" I shouted I then heard a voice from below "hey up there you wanna talk about whatevers bothering you" came a female voice I looked down and saw a young looking girl with pink hair and skin "leave me alone" I said "alright if you say so she said I just wanted to help" I sighed "no I'm just… I wake up in a strange place with no memories of my past then some random guy picks a fight with me to see how strong I am and then I get the crap beat out of me by some other guy and if it weren't for Goku and Piccolo I would have died" I sighed again "I'm sorry for snapping at you like that I've just had a really bad day I'm gonna go find a place to train in peace for now" I said as I walked away.

An hour later

"how exactly did he do it" I said I had been trying to use the move this Goku used against the other guy and I was starting to get the hang of it. I held my hands out in front of me and began focusing my energy "kame" I started and energy began to glow in my hands I then moved them behind me "hame" as I felt the energy grow stronger I then thrust my hands out in front of me "ha" I shouted as the energy was launched in a continuous beam. "you must be the one the small kai told me about" came a voice from behind me I whirled around and saw a man with spiky black hair and some kind of armor. "You have a knack for learning new skills I see he started" I smiled a bit at the complement "let's see how you do with a mentor" "Who are you!" I said whirling around and assuming a fighting stance. "Your no Saiyan but you may have some potential follow me and let's see what your capable of" he said and headed towards a strange gate thing "well come on" he called and I reluctantly followed him. When the light cleared I was in a different place a huge canyon like area "be honored that the prince of all saiyans is watching you… and probably laughing" he taunted before charging at me my immediate reaction was dodge. "Well your majesty I hope I can entertain" I returned as I charged at him he dodged out of the way and grabbed my tail _'not again'_ I thought as I was spun around and thrown into the canyon wall. Getting back up once my ears flattened and my tail began twitching "big mistake" I said to him "Kaioken" I shouted and rushed at him "Kaiowhat!" he said surprised. Using the shock as an opening I delivered a powerful kick to his side and I then whirled back around towards him and began charging an attack as did he "Kamehameha" I shouted and launched my attack "Galick gun fire" the other guy shouted the collision was intense neither of us backing down "Maybe the kai was wrong he shouted maybe you aren't worth my time" he taunted "why you little" I said starting to get frustrated I felt a surge of energy my attack began pushing his back and eventually he was sent flying backwards. "very well you pass I will teach you a new skill"

2 hour later

"The galick gun I taught you is more powerful than your little kamehameha but you still have a ways to go till you master it talk to me again when you do" "very well" I said "but you still have yet to tell me your name I think I should know who's teaching me" I continued "very well my name is Vegeta, Trunks father. Now go see trunks he has another mission for you girl." Before leaving I gave the Saiyan prince a hug "Thanks Mr. Vegeta" I said as I ran off towards the time nest.

Vegeta Pov

"Good luck kid, you'll need it for what your facing next" I said heading towards the market.


	3. Impotant Notice

not a new chapter this is a message saying this story and a few of my others are now pending a rewrite since I've gotten better at writing and looking back I went a bit heavy on O.C.s in some of them and they are all a little sloppy


End file.
